Un antes y un después
by haneko-chan
Summary: Escúchala, ¿la puedes encontrar? Es la melodía de mi despedida… la que te dedico aquí, a ti. -Au.SasuNaru o NaruSasu como lo quieran ver-


Antes de empezar, me gustaría que pudieran leer este fic en compañía de esta canción… la pueden escuchar por youtube:  
www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v(igual)fdO7uZQmRR4

o si desean descargarla para repetirla y escucharla a lo largo de su lectura:  
www(punto)4shared(punto)com/file/190511378/4a1cd0b2/FMA-El_Alquimista_Ciego_Ending(punto)html

Ahora sí, los dejo para que disfruten… o lo que sea… este fic.

* * *

**Un antes y un después**

¿Por qué me siento así?

Ahora mismo no sé que soy. Tan solo yazco aquí atraído por los acordes que salen de mi cajita musical, resonante en la habitación. Marchita. Dolorosa adicción.

Nada ronda por mi cabeza más que preguntas… muchas preguntas, la mayoría sin respuesta.

¿Por qué he terminado así?

El dolor que ahora quema mis entrañas, no tiene comparación alguna.

No son miles de agujas atravesando mi corazón; no es una rosa que con sus espinas lastima mi mano; nada similar a un hoyo sin fondo dentro de mí. Nada parecido con sufrimiento humano. Nada que ver con morir en medio del campo de batalla.

Mis manos están agrietadas, por más que quiera…no puedo sentirlas.

Mis labios sangrantes, ya me sé de memoria el sabor de mi propia sangre.

Mis ojos secos, porque no encuentran ya una gota de agua más.

Mi corazón descuartizado, mi garganta hecha jirones… No me reconocerías. Por más que lo desee, nadie me reconocería. Porque no existo, no soy parte de este mundo ahora, menos si no poseo mi alma… Porque recuerdo que ha sido tuya desde hace ya mucho tiempo. En tiempos donde el sol brillaba, la luna vigilaba, las estrellas danzaban y las nubes respiraban.

Pero no se compara… no lo hace… al dolor que carga mi alma.

¿Qué has hecho?… ¿Qué he hecho?

La música no ha parado desde que estoy en este estado, la siento como si fuera mi marcha fúnebre, lenta, maldita… macabra. Pero hermosa, muy tentadora.

Si supieras por lo que estoy pasando, descubrirías finalmente lo que significa el ser la nada. Un simple vacio nacido del burbujeante caldero del hado. Aunque sería muy cruel de mi parte pedirte tal atrocidad… esperar que sientas algo de lo que me atormenta.

No me lo permitiría, sería como imponerme un castigo más a mi infierno.

— _Es horrible. No me cabe en la cabeza algo así…_

¿Has sentido alguna vez, esa sensación de que estas flotando… por encima de un abrazante fuego que te desea?

Nunca pensé que algo así existiera, hasta ahora… que lo estoy viviendo. Las consecuencias de los actos que me llevaron a sentir el abrazante fuego debajo de mis pies desnudos, las desconozco; por más que siga haciéndome preguntas, nunca llegarán a mí.

¿He hecho algo mal, soy una mala persona?

¿Es este mi castigo por quererte tanto?

¿Por amarte?

Dios, siento miedo. De mi mismo, de lo que me sucede ahora… que no encuentro un camino, una salida, una luz.

¿Por qué no te he visto?

Abrázame, dime que todo está bien. Ven por mí, que no aguanto más esto. Susurra en mi oído las tiernas palabras que me dedicabas siempre. Antes de que todo esto me ahogara, me sofocara, me matara.

Antes de que me pierda en mí mismo.

— _¿Cómo es esto posible?_

Deseo mandar todo a la mierda, deseo que esas abrazantes llamas me alcancen y pueda ya dejar de sufrir todo esto que me atormenta. Porque cada momento que pasa, me desarmo más; ríos de sangre que me arrastran solo a mí, rastros de lágrimas que siguen un camino de melancolía y desconsuelo, pútrida tierra que descansa bajo mis pies absorbiendo todo lo que resta de mí.

¿Es mucho pedir?

Un poco de descanso. Del que me merezco después de lo que he hecho. Del daño que me han ocasionado.

Puede que no lo sepas, pero en algún tiempo pensé en que eras el responsable de mi infierno personal. Pero luego de pensarlo mucho, durante todas estas noches envela… descubrí que yo mismo había escogido el serpenteante camino que me llevaba hacia mi propia desgracia.

Por protegerte.

Por entrar en tu vida.

Por amarte como lo sigo haciendo.

Pero no puedo, no puedo simplemente dejar que todo acabe inmediatamente, no dejaré que me arrastren todavía, no hasta verte. Hasta saber de ti. Hasta que todo sea claro, y ahí si… dejar que lo que sea que me pase, suceda.

— _No puedo seguir viendo esto._

Me sé de memoria la tonada de mi cajita musical. Lo único físico que puedo distinguir en mi calvario… lo cual me apena, me martiriza y me aflige, porque no puedo entenderla. No sé de notas musicales, de nada que tenga que ver siquiera con esos símbolos que escribiste para mí aquel día, los cuales significan mucho para ti.

Cuando me la regalaste. En tu forma de agradecer y celebrar el tiempo juntos.

Por eso la he dejado ahí, haciéndome compañía. Desde el principio, esperando conmigo mi final, hasta que la encuentres y entiendas todo.

¿He hecho mal?

No lo sé. Por primera vez, de verdad no lo sé. No sé por qué lo hice, no sé si era lo correcto, no sé por qué ahora me duele tanto el pensar lo que te pueda pasar ahora, no sé si me encuentres y me salves.

Aunque ya es muy tarde.

Tarde para desear evitar con todas mis fuerzas, mi cruel destino.

Muy tarde para decir lo mucho que te quiero, nuevamente.

Demasiado tarde para despedirme como desearía de ti.

Algo tarde para evitar sentir lo que ahora me despedaza mi espíritu.

Tarde…

— _¡Sasuke, no entres!_

…para deshacerme del nudo en mi corazón. Para haber sido valiente y enfrentar junto a ti las adversidades que acechaban en nuestras sombras.

Tarde, porque ya me has visto.

Tendido en mi cama, junto a la cajita musical que emite mi marcha fúnebre, mi adiós, el amor que te entrego. Ni el fuerte viento que entra por la ventana, ni la noche que nos envuelve en su sucio manto de terciopelo, nada, puede explicar la escena que con tus milagrosas manos ambicionas observar. Lo que tus ojos vacios —que irradian temor, angustia, desespero y comprensión—, cuales niebla sobre el mar no pueden funcionar, no pueden notar…

Lo hará el corazón que has puesto en tus oídos.

La respuesta que debe encontrar tu atormentada mente luego de algún tiempo…

— _¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡NOO!!_

… la posee aquella tonada que sale de la cajita de pana roja:

_Lo hice por ti._

No lo entenderías pero fue por ti.

Porque descubrí el sufrimiento que cargabas sobre tus hombros por encontrar una conexión, un puente, entre aquellas personas que llamas familia… y este ser que soy yo.

Por nada del mundo sería aceptado dentro de tu familia, el único vínculo —aparte de mí— que tenías con el mundo exterior. Aquella podrida raza, desagradable clan de roña que era tu familia; nauseabundo grupo de personas interesadas tan solo por redoblantes bolsas de oro maldito y su propio pellejo de serpientes viperinas y venenosas.

— _¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_

No actúes así amor mío. Que me partes en miles de pedazos el corazón.

¿Por qué?

Otra pregunta que me realizo en mi estado, tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta hace tiempo; el porqué de este mundo criado entre bestias… el porqué de mi repentina muerte negra.

¿Por qué?

Por ti… por ti lo hice y lo haría miles, millones, de veces si con eso bastara para salvarte, para dejarte ser libre por un mísero segundo de tu atormentada vida; así no esté ahí físicamente para verte sonreír.

La verdad, tomé esta desfigurada decisión después de que sintiera por quinta vez —o tal vez más—… el sabor oxidado del líquido vital que recorre nuestros cuerpos por mi garganta, mientras recibía miles de espantosas palabras dirigidas a mí y a ti juntos, y una y otra vez golpes de múltiples artefactos y miembros de cuerpo que jamás tendré el _deleite_ de recordar. Anoche… anoche fue el peor calvario que he podido vivir gracias a los Uchiha.

Tu maldita y negra familia.

Por ti… solo por ti tomé la decisión de acabar con mi vida para que no siguieras siendo _"la deshonra de la familia"_

Siento nauseas otra vez, el solo pensar en esas palabras expresadas miles de veces por aquellos repugnantes seres que te concibieron, y sus horrendas criaturas salidas de los peores pantanos que te "protegían"…

¡Maldita sea! No tenías la culpa de nacer así, ¿¡por qué te siguen inculpando de esa forma por amor de Dios!?

— _Naruto…Naruto._

Estoy aquí.

Estoy aquí, Sasuke… Intenta hallarme con tus ojos mágicos; nebulosos ojos que te trajeron miles de desgracias, pero que con ellos pudiste verme mas allá de lo que todos pensaban que era. Mírame, búscame, resguárdame una vez más entre tus brazos… que estoy aquí.

Sigo esperando a que escuches la milagrosa tonada que ambienta mi sombrío cuarto, solo así podré despedirme de ti. Solo así.

— _Sasuke, por favor. Sal de aquí…_

¡No! ¡No pueden echarlo así de mi recinto de descanso! No lo permito, no lo permitiré.

— _¿Qué pasa?… ¿¡Por qué nadie me explica que pasa!?_

— _Sasuke…_

— _Sakura, me explicas que pasa ¿por favor?_

Sigo estático a tu lado, viendo como tus manos se untan irremediablemente de mi sangre sobre el colchón, al tratar de descifrar la escena del suicidio. Porque así es como escuché decir uno de los oficiales. Te mueves de un lado a otro cerca de la cama, tus manos tiemblan, tus ojos vibran, todo tu cuerpo parece que fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro de lo angustiado que estás después de entrar al cuarto.

— _Te explicaré todo, pero te lo pido… salgamos de aquí. No puedo soportarlo más, entiéndeme Sasuke. Tu…_

— _¡Lo sé! Por eso quiero, necesito…_

— _Naruto… él, esta acostado en medio de su cama. Atravesado, tu estas cerca de su cabeza y manos._

Hubo un silencio tétrico que duró varios segundos, y presiento que si pudiera sentir impaciencia… hace tiempo la hubiera perdido. Parece que has digerido un poco la información, porque rompes esa burbuja en la que se encontraban todos los presentes y tanteas tus pasos hasta mi cama y con manos temblorosas buscas lo que te han enseñado.

— _Sigue. Sakura, sigue._

Dices con voz trémula al encontrar mi mano y… lo siento, siento esa conexión.

Siento como tocas mi mano, algo me lo dice, es como un cosquilleo en mi palma… una mágica conexión, que me hace sentir que vivo. Vivir. En este limbo estoy vivo por tus toques.

— _¿Por qué siento mucha sangre en sus manos? Acaso…_

— _Sasuke, al parecer… Naruto…_

— _Dios mío. ¿Qué has hecho bebe?_

He tomado una decisión mi amor, porque retomes la vida que tuviste antes y trates de olvidarme.

— _Tiene la cara magullada y va-… y varios cortes en su pecho y brazos. S-sus ojos e-están abiertos. La mano que… la mano que sujetas tiene un corte de-desde la mitad de su palma…_

Y comienzas a llorar…

La tonada sigue presente en mi mente, los ríos de sangre me siguen arrastrando, y la pútrida tierra la siento cada vez más entre mis dedos… pero las lágrimas parecen que son las únicas que reviven. Descienden desde mis parpados, manchan mis mejillas, tocan mis heridas en forma de bigotes, terminan en mi quijada… y vuelan por el lugar. Tristes, melancólicas, solitarias, como me siento ahora mismo.

Vuelan, como si se sintieran plumas del ave Fénix. Rojas. Son rojas… mis lagrimas son rojas.

—… _hasta su muñeca. Creo que no puedo ver más, Sasuke. No lo soporto._

— _Espera… espera, ¿hay algo sobre la cama? ¿O algo fuera de lugar?_

— _Pues, ahora que lo dices… hay una cajita cerca de su otra mano. N-o sé que sea, está cubierta de… oh, Dios. Estaré abajo, Sasuke._

Nos dejaron solos, mi amor.

Pero no entiendo el porqué no saben que esa caja es la cajita musical que me regalaste. Yo la veo reluciente, con su marco de oro y fina madera; pareciera que ella sola irradiara una luz intensa, dorada, como un sol.

Tómala. Escúchala.

¿La puedes oír? Esa tonada que sale una y otra vez de ella, que no para, que sigue a la espera que tú la veas actuar.

Veo como la encuentras y la tomas entre tus rojas manos, comienzas a detallarla y puedes distinguir la tapa abierta y su interior, pasas saliva y una silenciosa exclamación sale de sus abiertos labios. ¿La reconoces, cierto? Anda, escúchala. Y dime que entiendes…

Pero alguien llega, vestido de un extraño uniforme, y te obliga a dejarla ahí… _"es parte de la escena, no puedes tomarla" _te dicen…

Y yo sigo a la expectativa, llorando, destrozado.

— _¡No! ¡Esto me lo ha dejado él! Yo sé que es así. Yo lo siento._

Te amo.

Siempre lo haré, Sasuke.

Pero espero que lo olvides… que olvides todo esto, y sigas con tu vida. Demuéstrales a ellos lo mucho que puedes hacer, sin su intervención, sin su daño, sin sus malévolas manos llenas de sangre. Mi sangre.

Diferente ha la que cae por mis ojos. Porque ésta es ahora de felicidad. Es suave, no espesa como lo era al principio, parece casi agua, cristalina…viva.

— _¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?_

Preguntas en un susurro.

¿Me ves?

Mas plumas de ave Fénix descienden por mi rostro, y la tierra que yace bajo mis pies ahora está limpia, sin imperfecciones. No siento el abrazante fuego que me llama… todo ha desaparecido. Solo estamos los dos en este espacio dorado.

Pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo, desde hace tiempo no puedo hacerlo, pero no me importa. Nada me importa más que el saber que sientes mi presencia en ese tétrico lugar.

Fue corto, el movimiento que me dio a entender que pudiste detectarme…

"_Si mi vida, soy yo. Tómala y márchate."_

Como si me hubieras escuchado, mueves nuevamente tus manos en la cajita musical y la cierras…

…Y dejo de escuchar mi marcha fúnebre.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Algo empieza a quebrar mi corazón nuevamente, las lágrimas que brotan por mis ojos ahora son más pesadas, más rojas. Todo me duele, todo me quema, por tu acto. Mi fantasiosa realidad se desmorona y siento las llamas detrás de mí, más cercanas; me doy cuenta que no respiro, y empiezo a gritar.

Gritos, que solo yo escucho.

Agonía que me carcome, solo a mí.

Dios, sálvame. Acógeme en tu regazo. A este pecador que sufre en el limbo, por las acciones dementes de quien ama.

Pero todo vuelve a mí en un segundo. La tonada vuelve a cruzar mis lastimados oídos y alzo la vista; estás dejando correr la música nuevamente, y sonríes —melancólicamente— pero lo haces. Y me doy cuenta de un gran detalle.

_Era el único que podía escuchar la melodía de mi despedida…_

Así que sonrío.

Me duele hacerlo, porque mis labios esta cuarteados y sangrantes, pero eso no me impide que sienta una cálida y extraña felicidad re burbujeando en mi alma y me obligue a sonreír.

— _Para ti. Mi amor, esto es para ti. Llévatelo…_

No.

Y no llores, porque es tuya ahora…

Junto al corazón que yace dentro de ella.

Y mi despedida.

Siento como unas pesadas cadenas me sujetan las muñecas y mis tobillos fuertemente, pero no puedo dejar de verte y hacer como si nada pasara. Me arrastran, me alejan de ti y de mi cuerpo podrido, no opongo resistencia alguna más que la de mis ojos que intentan seguir los tuyos, opacos. Y sigo con mi sonrisa. Y mis lágrimas calientes. Y el sonido de miles de vidas que retumban nuestros oídos.

—…_y protégeme desde allá arriba, bebe. _

_Te amo._

Oo°†°oOo°†°oOo°†°oO

El destino siempre nos expone a múltiples y misteriosas pruebas a lo largo de nuestro camino a la muerte.  
Pocos de nosotros, seres humanos nacidos en medio de una caótica realidad retorcida por las manos de nuestros antepasados,  
tenemos la capacidad y la oportunidad de elegir por cuenta propia el proceder de esta vida que deseamos llevar.

Benditos sean, quienes pueden llevar a cabo su plan de vida…

…y muerte.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

No los tengo… ¿Los tienes tú?

Gracias por leer.

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
